narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Hozuki
Asami Hozuki is a jonin level shinobi from Konohagakure. Individually she has no spectacular skills worth mentioning asde from the fact that her use of water ninjutsu is absolutly superb and also her insane hurculian strength which some say reminds them of Tsunade and Sakura. A great number of her opponents, those still conscious or alive usuaally remark that fighting her is like fighting a giant, therefore eaning her the title ''Kyojin No Asami (巨人ない麻美) ''although she doesn't quite likethe name, she think it makes her seem fat for some reason. As such anyone who refers to her with that name is likely to experience the reason for its origin. As tribute to her affiliation with Team Cerberus she also goes by the name ''Leviathan (リバイアサン).'' Appearance Asami is a girl with fair skin and a slim body. She has short black hair framing the sides of her face and dark brown eyes. She is rather short in height, compared to Genki and Kenji she is the shortest among the trio. Her general attire consists of a red vest with a sleeveless fishnet undershirt, a pair of grey pants with the Konoha headband sown into the right leg and a pair of blue sandals. She also wears a pair of long red and pink gloves as part of her attire. Personality Asami has a very cheerful, fun loving personality around everyone except enemies. Though cheerful her personality may change instantaneously and she can become extremely strict and kind of scary although this is something that happens mostly with Genki and Kenji when they try and slack off on missions or when one or both of them does something stupid which happens a lot more often than one would expect. Unlike Genki she has extreme focus on the things she is doing and it s very difficult for her to get distracted. Her determinetion is also at an extreme and she loves to train and keep getting strong much like Rock Lee, actually she is almost an exact replica of him personality wise. She also really loves flowers and she therefore spens quite a large amount of time at the Yamanaka flower shop just admiring their flowers and she often ends up spending most of her money on the flowers there. She also recently got a part time job at the shop so if he's not on missions or training she's there. Background Abilities Hiden Asami's clan has the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form. They have perfected this ability and can now use it without risk to their own bodies. Asami has also inherited this ability and she uses it to facilitate her water based jutsu. Kekkei Genkai Apparently Asami has the ice relese kekkei genkai that Kirigakure has always feared. She discoverd that she has this ability quite recently after awakening from a nightmare to find herslef in her frozen bedroom, and she is convinced that its not Genki trying to frighten her with his genjutsu because he wasn't even in Konoha that night. It is unknown where she got this ability and she is still abit sceptical of having although she has already used it twice though accidentally, both times. Ninjutsu Her ninjutsu ability is quite exemplary although she is only capable of using water release. Though she has the capability of using ice release she still doesn't know how to do it consciously do it yet and neither does she want to learn how to becuase the ability itself terrifies her for some reason. Taijutsu Asami is quite proficient at taijutsu much like Rock Lee. Her insane strength makes her taijutsu extermely powerful, making her capable of dealing such damage with just a single hit as it would require and average shinobi ten hits to cause such damage....and that's when she isn't even trying hard. Genjutsu Asami has no love for the use of genjutsu so she has never bothered to learn how to use it, she belives that it is a technique for cowards who only wish to run away from reality. Although she hates genjutsu she took it upon herself to learn how to dispelle it incase she was in a situation that required her to do so. Relationships Maya Natsume Maya and Asami have always been like cats and dogs since first meeting in the Konoha ninja academy. For some unknown reason it was hate at first sight. With every opportunty they had they would instanty start fighting if they were in the same room. These fights are what actually first introduced Asami to Genki who ended up breaking up one of their fights unintentionally while bickering with Kenji in the academy play ground. This chance meeting just gave the two girls something else to fight about because they both ended up falling for Genki who was absolutely oblivious of this fact. Their battle changed from being one based on unfounded rage to a competition for Genki's affections. However unlike the friendly love one would expect children to have their fights began to seem more like battles to the death which Genki and Kenji would often be forced to stop. Quotes Trivia *Asami has actually tried to assasinate Maya multiple times without any luck and Maya has done the same. *Asami's feelings for Genki at least as Maya assumes them to be are actually for Kenji, its just that Genki and Kenji usually hang out together and it looks to Maya as though she has eyes for Genki whereas she's actually looking at Kenji. *Asami isn't necessarily smart she's what you would call a total "blond". However she is very battle savy and her battle perception is exceptional. Category:Kirigakure Resident